


Luz prestada

by Adhara



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto escrito a salto de mata para Nieves, que quería Childermass/Lady Pole y cicatrices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz prestada

La bala dejó una cicatriz del tamaño y la forma de una cuchara de té y duele cuando va a llover. Duele cuando hace sol y duele cuando hace viento, cuando es de noche y a mediodía también. Childermass no es ajeno al dolor. A lo largo de su vida ha reunido un catálogo de golpes y cortes que era bastante impresionante cuando aún no llegaba a los veinte, por pura matemática de heridas al mes, pero que ahora, extendidos sobre los años que ha pasado al servicio de Mr. Norrell, se convierten en una proporción algo menos escandalosa. 

Al principio, en las noches en las que no se atrevía a respirar profundamente por miedo a que sus pulmones se enganchasen en unas costillas que de repente tenían espinas, se abandonó al dolor como si fuera un mal sueño casi reconfortante. Trató de negociar con él mientras pasaban los días y otros sirvientes iban y venían, arañando diez minutos, media hora, una hora de consciencia en la que las sombras de la habitación se convertían en objetos reconocibles: el reloj de mesa, las manos rojas e hinchadas de la sirvienta que le traía unas gachas líquidas como sangre, las cortinas cerradas. El doctor volvió un par de veces más pero no Norrell, nunca Norrell, los primeros días. Por una vez en su vida Childermass no había tenido nada que hacer más que esperar y pensar: si saldría de aquella o moriría durmiendo, si se volvería loco antes por falta de noticias. Pensó en Lady Pole, fugazmente, lo justo para recordar que nunca ahorcaban a nadie que tuviera un "Lord" o "Lady" delante del nombre. 

Y después piensa en Lady Pole mientras recupera la respiración lenta, muy lentamente, y se levanta por fin de su lecho de moribundo. La primera vez que pisa la calle de nuevo piensa en la forma en que apretó el gatillo sin titubear, en las venas azuladas de sus sienes y en el color de la magia que la rodeaba. Es una luz que a veces le visita en sueños. Cuando sucede se le mete en el pecho y sale a trompicones por el mismo agujero por donde entró la bala en cuanto abre los ojos, expulsada hasta la próxima, y siempre le sorprende no encontrar la herida abierta ni sangre en las sábanas. Entonces la olvida de nuevo, su cabeza llena de la misma carga estática que está volviendo Inglaterra del revés, una tormenta que se resiste a desatarse mientras gana intensidad.

Segundus cree que Lady Pole ya está a salvo, pero no muere. Sigue viva usando tiempo prestado, sin saber de quién. Sigue envuelta en la luz de la magia, cuando el dueño de la magia ha muerto. La cicatriz en forma de cuchara de té de Childermass duele cuando piensa en ella y piensa en ella sin querer, sólo un segundo de vez en cuando. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar, se dice, es sólo un segundo. Sigue a Vinculus o Vinculus le sigue a él, o se separan durante días y vuelven a reunirse en cruces de caminos que sólo conocen los cuervos. Y todo ese tiempo sabe que la siguiente vez que la vea no necesitará el agua, o el vaso, o el conjuro para reconocerla. Si lo hará por el dolor o por la luz no se para a pensarlo, ni siquiera por un segundo.


End file.
